The present invention relates to a connector for optic fibers, particularly an optic fiber with an elastic sheathing.
It is known that one of the most difficult problems encountered in putting into operation systems involving optic fibers resides in joining, at their ends, two optic fibers in a connector. In particular, it is necessary in such a connector to assure precise radial centering of the two fibers, one with respect to the other, in order to reduce as much as possible the coupling losses of the optic fibers.
One has already proposed connectors of this type, which all have as their principal disadvantage the fact that they require very close manufacturing tolerances.